


Intertwined Past

by Shitp0sting



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Gen, POV Second Person, i dont even know why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitp0sting/pseuds/Shitp0sting
Summary: Arisa didn't have friends before popipa. That was common knowledge. She didn't have anyone, she kept to herself, it was simple.Maybe it was a lie to herself, but she chose to forget that memory.It wasn't her fault a meeting brought everything back--------Multi chapter fic, childhood friends au
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Arisa

**Author's Note:**

> I had the dumb idea of this au so this was born. Comments appreciated

It wasn't unusual for people to enter the wrong practice room, it was sometimes way too common. 

Except that this time it was technically your fault, you had stayed a little over time, and didn't realise. 

"Ah…" In front of her, two taller girls stood at the open doorway, awkwardly waiting. One of them had a guitar case on her back, and despite there being just a slight difference in height, you felt like their presence was towering over you. You could only panic and scramble to try and gather your things, before one of them spoke up. 

"Hey it's okay! If you wanna practice more you can join us, is that okay with you, Rei?" One of them rushed to reassure you, her tone and actions holding no malice. The other girl nodded, seeming fine with things as well.

Shyly you nod yes, agreeing to this arrangement, placing down your things again. You quietly watch as the settle in, getting out their own things, before they suddenly turn back to you. 

"Hey you can call me Hana-chan, what's your name?" One of them spoke, holding out a paper for you to see. You take note of the song on that paper, before flipping through your own set of scores and finding your own score for the exact same song. 

"Ichi…...gaya…...Ari….sa….." You whisper out softly, inching your way back to the keyboard in the practice room. "Ari-chan! Is that okay if we call you that?" Hana exclaims, receiving your nod as confirmation. Rei cake to stand by your side, as Hana took out her guitar. 

(It was blue, very blue.)

You had fun with them, playing some songs and learning some newer songs. After that day you did meet them a few more times, always in the music school. They were essentially your first friends, and they were so nice. You didn't know what they did outside of the music school, but they seemed to be very close friends. 

"We want to play in the same band together when we grow up!" Hana had enthusiastically exclaimed during one of your group practice sessions. A band, huh? "Maybe we can play together when we grow up!"

Yeah, when you guys grew up. You were happy with that. 

You didn't make too much of an effort to get any closer than you were, you were happy being a casual friend with them. It was always fun enjoying music together, you three somehow kept meeting. You were satisfied with everything.

It was just a normal day, that one day when everything suddenly ended. You didn't see Rei or Hana at the usual practice room and time. You didn't know anything, but you continued waiting, till it was a little too late and you walked out. You only saw Hana crying near the music school and blurting out "She's leaving." From then on you didn't see Rei anymore, you only caught glimpses of Hana in the school, you didn't have anything anymore. You were suddenly far away from them, and you didn't know what to do. 

Eventually you stopped playing music. You turned to other stuff, throwing yourself in your studies. You went to school, but the kids didn't like you. Eventually it was easier to skip school and study hard. You didn't need anyone. 

Until another girl came barreling into your life. 

One thing led to another, you became friends with other people from the other class. Kasumi, Rimi, Saaya. 

And then there was Tae. 

Her bright blue guitar brought back memories of a long forgotten past. It had been so many years, but it didn't stop the hurt. You occasionally saw the same guitar in stores, and it always brought back the faint memories. You used to wonder what would have happened if you, Rei and Hana had stayed friends, would you have been different?

You slowly became numb to the memories, Tae's guitar slowly stopped bringing back memories. Your memories filled with other new ones, those with Poppin Party, with the other bands, with your new friends. 

It came as a shock when you heard of Raise a Suilen, and how Tae wanted to fill in for them. Their vocalist was apparently Tae's childhood friend, who had some dream of starting a band together. 

You didn't pay too much attention at first, it wasn't really a call for concern. You did however take note of the name of the vocalist. Her name was Layer, but Tae seemed to have mentioned her name was Rei. Just like your missing friend. 

Doubt started forming. You denied it, harshly. It was just a coincidence. There were so many people in Japan, it was unlikely they were the same people. You didnt need to bother yourself with that, you had other stuff to do. 

You did not really pay any more than enough attention to Raise a Suilen, you busied yourself with practice, improving yourself, and your own school work. Everything was fine, it was normal. There was nothing abnormal. You had the cultural festival to focus on, and revisions for exams too.

Yet it didn’t work out. Tae never made it to the concert in time. You were frustrated. Everyone were. All of you just ended up with pent up feelings, but all of you were worried. Was Tae over working herself? You didnt know. 

You guys talked. Talked about everything, about what had happened. Saaya was upset, she had a right to be. Kasumi was disappointed, Rimi was worried, you didn’t even know how to feel. None of what you all felt was that simple. 

And then when you watched Tae stand on stage with Raise a Suilen, you wonder if holding onto her was the right thing. If holding on to Popipa was even the right thing. If everything was even right.

You were holding her back and it showed. 

It took a while for Popipa to recover from that. Chu Chu wanted Tae to join Raise a Suilen, all of you were left in a dilemma. Tae didn’t want to leave you guys, Tae made her choice.

Yet through this whole thing, you got a few brief glances of Raise a Suilen’s vocalist. Something was nagging at you, and you didnt know what it was. It didn’t matter, you had other things to focus on. You had your own self sponsored live, you had your own schoolwork, you had Popipa to focus on.

Something about that “Hana-chan” was wrong.

It was a fucking miracle the world put this off for so long. 

Tae had decided she wanted Rei to meet her new friends, and for Popipa to meet her first friend. She decided to bring Rei over to the warehouse on one saturday, where you were all supposed to be hanging out. 

The whole scene seemed so familiar. Two taller girls at the doorway, as you scrambled to keep your stuff, to make space for Rei. It was only when you looked at them both when it hit you.

It seemed that Rei also remembered you, how ironic.

“Aren’t you the girl with the gold stars?” 

You were frozen in place, your eyes darting between Rei and Tae. This whole time, this whole time she was right in front of you.

You felt anger.

“You.”

You essentially growled out, glaring at Tae. It took her a moment before it seemed like she herself remembered the past too.

“A-ari-chan?”

“Don’t call me that.”

You could feel tears, but you didn’t want them.

“A-arisa-”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Rei seemed worried, Tae had snapped out of her usual airheaded self. Popipa watched, unsure of the context. You were angry. You were upset.

You were crying.

“You don’t get to call me that after you fucking abandoned me.”

You packed up your stuff silently, letting your tears spill. You hastily wipe them, trying not to damage your homework. You brush past everyone, walking towards the exit. Kasumi tried to stop you, getting up and heading towards you, and Rei…...she seemed confused.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Oh why didn’t you ask Hana-chan herself? She fucking left me, its that simple. One day she just came crying and saying you were gone and i never got any context or what happened to you. She never told me or spoke to me afterwards, it is that simple. She abandoned me.” You snapped, hugging your things close to yourself. You turned and walked out, heading to your room instead. 

You don't see Tae's distraught look. You don't see Rimi and Saaya's confusion. You don't see anything, your tears were blurring your vision, 

You collapsed in you room, on your bed, letting out a muffled sob. Kasumi hesitantly came in, walking right to your bed and sitting down. 

"Arisa?" 

All you could reply was a sob.


	2. Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei didn't know what she was expecting either.

You were confused. 

You had a simple life. Everything was simple. Listen to your parents. Adapt. Make friends. Stop trying to make friends. Ignore the bullies. 

Everything was simple, you do what you're told, you do what you're supposed to, you work on your skills, you do things you're expected to do. 

The way Tae was close to you, despite forgetting a lot of childhood memories, you remember her. You two were always super close, it was nearly a given, you believe it was expected that you would have remembered her after nearly 10 years. 

And then there was that girl with the gold stars. 

You always saw her from afar, doing well in her classes at the music school. You remember faintly the first time you met. She stayed a little over her allocated time in one of the practice rooms in the music school. Tae invited he too join you two for practice.

You didn't have any objections to that. You did hope she wasn't like the other students you interacted with. You hid your fear, hoping for the best. 

Taking your place facing Tae and her, you tried to calm your worries as you sang. To your surprise she didn't call your singing bad, she didn't say it was not like a child. She merely looked at you in awe and complemented your singing, seeming to really enjoy playing together.

Maybe you did as well. This was fun, you liked having friends. This was something nice. 

You guys met up most of the time at the music school. Unlike Tae, you didn't know too much about her, you only knew some snips of her life, and that you shared a few days where your lessons were overlapping. But you guys made an effort to try and meet up once a week. 

The day you were going to move, Tae had found out. She dragged you to your favorite place, right under the shade. You've been here so many times, and you even brough the other girl along with you. 

This was a place of memories. 

You didn't have alot of time. Without having phones, you couldn't find the other girl, you weren't gonna be able to talk to her for the last time. 

At least Tae and her will have each other. Maybe someday you guys would meet again, maybe you guys could form a band together. A silly dream, a fun loving idea, but nevertheless something you wanted. 

Time went on, you tried making friends. But none of them really ever stuck as you moved around so much. You ended up hanging around adults more, and slowly you just stopped making friends. You already lost contact with Tae, you couldn't be bothered to try and make friends. 

Your memory of the third girl faded, but it clung on somehow. Granted it wasn't as clear as your memories of Tae, you couldn't even remember her name. But maybe one day you'll see her again. 

You threw yourself into your music, your singing, and your bass once you started to learn the bass. Music was everything to you, it reminded you of your past, it was torn relief, it was your life. 

It wasn't unexpected that you had started off with small music jobs. Recording the baseline for songs, playing as a stand in bassist, occasionally a vocalist as well. Your name slowly grew in the industry, soon music being your whole life took on another meaning. 

You didn't know what to expect when a small girl came up to you after you finished a concert as usual. She was tiny, was in school uniform and was blocking your way. 

You immediately had questions in your mind, doubts and all seeping in as she spoke. Her offer for you to join her band with your talent and skills. 

Was this just a casual high school band? 

From the looks of the card there seemed to be more than meets the eye. 

You ended up joining the band, one thing led to another. You met Pareo and Masking, and you found somewhere you belonged. You found a band for you, for you intensity, for your likings.

Like a cliche anime scene, life aligned, the stars align, every fucking horosope bullshit alined, your luck shot up to the sky. You walk out of a train station as per normal, only to see a small crowd at the side and hear a familiar song. Looking closer you realised who it was, and somehow you had coincidentally met her.

Your reuinion was joyous, it was long awaited. You didnt know what to do, to cry or to smile, or to let your emotions flood over. You realised Hana-chan kept the same blue guitar from her childhood, and a small jolt of happiness filled.   
  
You offered her the chance to join Raise a Suilen, giving her Chu2’s card. She seemed hesitant to accept, but eventually did pocket the card. You did see her at your next band practice, except she mentioned that she was not going to be a permanent member.   
  
Over multiple conversations and all you learn of Hna-chan’s band. For one moment it hurt, yet you understood. While you held on to the past Tae had moved on. She had gotten a chance to move on, you weren’t going to fufil your dream of being in a band together. Still the temporary band was enough.   
  
It wasn’t like you could blame her for moving on after all, its been more than 10 years since the past.   
  
But you didn’t foresee the faults that would happen in the future. Hana-chan took on too much, and everyone was hurt. You felt somewhat responsible. You heard that her bandmates were hurt, even Hana seemed off when she replied to your message right at midnight.

You waited, you let things go its way. Things had to be fixed and you could feel a sinking pit in your stomach. You knew she was going to leave, but you didnt want it to be so soon. You try and convince yourself its not all bad, but this was going to take time to get better.   
  
At least you could see her, you could meet with her, at least you both actually had phones.

It was alittle after Hana-chan invited you to her band’s self sponsored live when she asked you to come over to meet her friends. In a better setting, no competition to band problems. Just hanging out, chatting homework and anything casual.   
  
You hesitated for a moment before agreeing, wanting to meet Poppin Party. Maybe they wouldn’t really resent you for everything, you had to hope.

Yet it was a familiar scene that jolted your memory. Seeing the same girl without all the coloured light interference and all. The same scene, You and Hana-chan at the door and the blonde haired girl gathering her things. As soon as she looked over at you, she seemed to have also regain past memories. The words were out of your mouth before you could stop them, and maybe that wasnt the right thing to say.   
  
“Aren’t you the girl with the gold stars?” 

You watched as her eyes moved between you and Hana-chan, her expression going from shock into one of anger, as she glared at Tae. You were confused, you didnt know what was going on. You were worried, for both of them.   
  
“You don’t get to call me that after you fucking abandoned me.”   
  
What?   
  
What on earth did she mean by abandoned?   
  
You didn’t understand. This whole time the two of them were together, and they even found more friends, what did she mean by abandoned?   
  
You didn’t know what was going on, you blurted out a question. “What do you mean by that?”   
  
“Oh why didn’t you ask Hana-chan herself? She fucking left me, its that simple. One day she just came crying and saying you were gone and i never got any context or what happened to you. She never told me or spoke to me afterwards, it is that simple. She abandoned me.”    
  
She didn't give any details, and like that she was gone. Kasumi ran out behind her, and you could only turn to Tae and see that pained look on her face. Tae only stared at the ground, as her tears started dripping. You were at a loss, you didn't know what was going on. 

You didn't know what happened in the past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end this story here :3


End file.
